Cadence & Melody
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live completely different lives. Blaine lives under the control of the government, his every move and day planned out by others. He has never know anything else. Until he meets Kurt a rebel spy who is part of the resistance trying to topple the government. Kurt will change Blaine's life for ever, but will Blaine be a distraction to Kurt's mission or just what he nee
1. Prologue

Monday morning -

The alarm quietly beeps waking Blaine up. 6:00am. Blaine stares at the white ceiling before rolling out of bed. He presses the button and the alarm stops. Blaine immediately turns around and makes his bed.

Then he walks to the bathroom. Use the toilet. Brush teeth. Take shower. Comb product through hair. Get dressed. Pale tan button up shirt. Darker tan slacks. Socks. Belt. Shoes.

Eat breakfast. Oatmeal.

Leave for work.

Blaine passes his neighbor Mercedes in the hallway.

"Good morning Blaine!" She says cheerfully.

"Good morning Mercedes." Blaine smiles and continues downstairs.

Wait at the shuttle stop. Trent is there like every morning.

"Good morning Trent." Blaine says.

Trent looks up from the papers he is going over. "Blaine. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well."

The Green Shuttle comes and goes. The Blue Shuttle, that's Blaine's and Trent's, it takes them straight to the doors of World Government Central where they work downtown in Principle City.

Tuesday Morning -

*Beep. Beep.* 6:00am. Blaine opens his eyes and sighs a little before getting out of bed. He turns around and makes the bed and then heads to the bathroom, humming a little tune under his breath.

Use the toilet. Brush teeth. Take shower. He likes to hum melodies and make up words to go along with them while he showers. Something he'd never admit to anyone. He never heard of anyone else doing such a thing.

Comb product through hair. His curls are always a mess.

Get dressed. Pale tan button up shirt. Darker tan slacks. Socks. Belt. Shoes. Why tan? Blaine wonders. Why always tan?

Eat breakfast. Oatmeal. Blaine actually doesn't mind oatmeal.

Leave for work. Blaine passes Mercedes as he hums walking down the hallway.

"Good morning Blaine!" She says cheerful as always. "What's that you're humming?"

Blaine didn't even realize he was doing that out loud, he blushes before answering, "Nothing. It's nothing. I just... I just hum sometimes."

Mercedes laughs, it sounds like a melody to Blaine. "I like it." She says. "You should do that more often."

Blaine smiles, if he were ever to tell someone that he also sometimes makes up songs it might be Mercedes.

Blaine waits at the shuttle, admiring the beautiful blue sky and the immaculate green yards. There is so much color in nature, Blaine looks down at his tan outfit and around at the gray buildings everyone he knows lives in. Why don't humans use more color?

Trent walks up, looking at some papers from work.

"Good morning Trent." Blaine says. "The sky is beautiful today. Don't you think?"

Trent looks at him in confusion before glancing at the sky like he's never noticed it was there before. "Huh." He says and then turns to Blaine. "Blaine. How are you today?"

Blaine sighs, "I'm doing well. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well."

The Green Shuttle comes and goes.

The Blue Shuttle, Blaine gets on board and goes to work.

Wednesday Morning-

The alarm beeps. It is 6:00am. Blaine gets out of bed and begins the routine.

Everyday is always the same. Doesn't it bother anyone else?


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt is excited and anxious. He tries to remember not to drum his fingers against his leg, a nervous habit. It is important not to draw attention to himself. It is important to look like everyone else. The button at the neck of his tan shirt feels too tight and constricting, but he ignores it as he walks down the sidewalk of Principle City.

Kurt has been to big World Government cities before, but the WG capitol is even more unbelievable than Kurt expected. Everyone has the routine down perfectly here. He stands at the shuttle stop and watches men and women exit their buildings almost in unison. They walk down the side walk, turn corners, stop at shuttle stops like it's choreographed. Everyone perfectly on time. No one out of sync as the men in their tan shirts and slacks and the women in the tan shirts and skirts head off for a day that will be like _every other day_ of their adult life.

Kurt suppresses a shiver. He doesn't understand how people live like this. His family had escaped the rule of the WG before he was born, he grew up in the resistance. He'd been trained for this, told what life in Principle City would be like, but still it unnerved him. He had never been so grateful for the freedom he grew up with. Two men and a woman came to stand next to him at the shuttle stop, they barely gave him a glance, he wasn't yet part of their routine.

The Purple Shuttle pulled up to the stop. A shiny gray shuttle with just a faint, dull looking purple trim. One of the men and the women boarded.

The man left at the shuttle stop turned to Kurt.

"Good morning. How are you?" He asked in monotone.

"I am well." Kurt answered, remembering how most people in WG cities answered that question. "How are you?"

"I am well." The man answered before The Yellow Shuttle stopped in front of them, this was Kurt's ride it would take him to his new position downtown at World Government Central.

Kurt's stomach tightened at he rode into downtown. Everything was gray and stark and clean. The people walked the streets like robots. Kurt wondered for the millionth time if he can really do this. Was he really the right choice for this mission? So many of his fellow rebels have more experience living in WG cities, they would fit in easier. Kurt feels like he was made to stand out. No one in the Resistance is better at computer hacking than Kurt though. So here he is.

Kurt watches the people around him on the shuttle staring blankly ahead and only every once in a while making benign conversation with each other. He can't help but wonder, do these people even want to be saved? Will they welcome freedom? Is this risk worth it for people who choose to live like this?

Kurt thinks back to the conversation he had with Tina when they first settled down in their secret Resistant Headquarters in Principle City.  
_  
"Kurt, someone has to help them." Tina said with tears in her eyes. "You keep talking about people under WG control like they have a choice, but they don't know better. They don't understand how much more life they could have. That freedom has been taken away from them. We _have_ to do this to help them."_

"Yeah man!" Puck joined in, "I know it's harder for people like you and me to understand. We haven't spent that much time under the thumb of WG. But this is our big chance to bring down World Government, don't you want that?"

Kurt sighed as much as he had with Tina and Puck. It was a conversation they'd had too many times. Of course Kurt wanted to bring down the WG. He just didn't know if the people living in Principle City would feel the same way.

The Yellow Shuttle stopped outside of World Government Central. A tall intimating building that shone silver in the morning sun. All the other buildings in Principle City were a drab gray, but World Government Central was a slick shining silver.

The Resistance had worked hard and gone through a lot of danger to get Kurt his position here. His cover was that he transferred from another smaller WG city because the WG thought his skills would be of better use here. Transfers from one city to another were rare, but not unheard of, especially in the Capitol.

As Kurt exited the shuttle he took a deep breath and braced himself, joining the drone-like people entering the headquarters for the very organization he and so many others wanted to take down.

Kurt's day was monotonous. Actually, it had only been half a day of this continual routine and already Kurt didn't understand how people living under the routine didn't just pull their hair out in frustration. They all seemed so content and resigned. Did they even deserve to be saved? Kurt hated the thought as soon as it crossed his mind, but he couldn't help thinking it.

Lunch break was a blessing Kurt was very grateful for. He walked to the large cafeteria and waited in an orderly line with other World Government employees to get his assigned food. A small woman nearby was struggling to get her tray of food to a table. She also was carrying a large stack of papers that she was reading so she wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing.

Some people had a harder time keeping up with the strenuous routine, keeping up with expected project due-dates and the heavy work load. She must be behind and trying to catch up to everyone on her lunch. She weaved her way towards a table and then accidentally ran smack into someone.

The tray in her hand fell to the ground with a loud clatter, the papers slipping out of her fingers and floating to the floor in a mess.

"Pardon me." The man she ran into said and continued with his routine, he didn't spare her a second glance. The woman looked stricken as she scrambled to gather her papers, she'll be even more set back now. No one moves to help her. Kurt swallows, knowing he can't draw attention to himself, but he so wants to help. The woman looks like she might start to cry.

Kurt is about to step out of line when a young man steps out of line in front of him, he walks to the woman and kneels down, smiling at her as he helps her stack papers and clean up the mess. She stands and wipes her eyes a little as the man dumps the tray. They talk for a moment before the woman takes a seat at a nearby table and starts to organize her papers.

Kurt takes a seat with his lunch and watches as the man gets two lunches, bringing one to the woman before heading off to sit with another group.

Everything in the cafeteria returns to normal and Kurt eats his lunch alone watching the young man who went out of his way to help the woman everyone else ignored. He sits at his table sending a soft smile back at the woman and continues like he wasn't the only person in the room to help a crying person.

It hits Kurt then. This is what he is risking everything for he realizes. For people like the woman who is so afraid of getting out of routine she cries over a spilt lunch, for everyone in the cafeteria who is too desensitized or too afraid to help, and for people like the young man with the dark curly hair and the bright eyes who stopped to help her even if it was a risk.

Kurt feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he watches the man eat with his colleagues. He has golden eyes and a light smile on his face. No one else is really smiling. The man turns and catches Kurt's eye, who quickly looks down at his food like it is the most interesting thing in the world. Maybe being in Principle City wouldn't be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine's life doesn't have many ups and downs. It is consistent, never really bad but never really good either. Blaine sometimes feels a little jealous when he sees or talks to Mercedes. She is always bright and smiling and she seems genuinely happy.

Happy.

Blaine can't say he is happy. He is pleasant and cheerful, but not happy. Then again Blaine can't say he feels very sad either. He just _is_. His life is the same day after day with little to no variation.

Until yesterday.

It was such a little thing, no one else would think about it. After helping someone with her split food in the cafeteria Blaine had continued his routine as normal. He sat down with a few work acquaintances and ate his lunch. He didn't think what he'd done was all that strange even if Trent did give him a funny look.

Blaine felt like someone was watching him. He looked up and that's when he saw him. A young man he'd never seen before, with light skin and perfect hair and blue eyes. Really blue eyes. When Blaine glanced at him a smile slipped from his face and he quickly looked away.

Blaine didn't understand why the man's face was stuck in his head but it had been all day. When Blaine thought about him he got an odd and unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't understand. He was trying to ignore it.

Blaine got through the next day keeping perfect time with his routine, he was always good at keeping up. During lunch he found himself looking for the young man with the blue eyes, he was there sitting at a table alone and eating lunch. Blaine thought for a moment that he'd been watching Blaine too, but he couldn't be sure.

At the end of the work day Blaine found himself waiting at the shuttle stop without Trent who was told by a supervisor to work late so he would be on routine for tomorrow. That was never good, but as long as it didn't happen often you were okay. Trent would be fine, he'd catch up he wouldn't become _one of those people_. The people who disappeared. Blaine shivered.

Blaine waited at the shuttle stop letting his mind drift when the young man with the blue eyes sat down next to him. Blaine stared at him and his stomach swooped. Maybe he was getting ill.

"Good evening." The man said with a high sweet voice and a slight smile.

"Good evening." Blaine replied grinning.

The man looked at him funny for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "My name is Kurt." He said pushing a stray hair from his forehead. "I just transferred to Principle City."

Ah, so that's why Blaine had never seen him. He had never met a transfer before. A dozen questions popped into this head, where was he from? How did he get transferred? Was Principle City different than where he came from? Instead Blaine just smiled, "My name is Blaine."

"Blaine." The man said like he was testing the name on his tongue. "Blaine. It's nice to meet you." He stuck a hand out towards Blaine. Blaine just stared at it. The man's face turned red and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry. Sorry. I uh... it is just something we do where I'm from."

"What do you do?" Blaine asked eager to hear about a place he'd never been before.

"We shake hands when we meet people." Kurt answered. "Like this." He stuck out his hand again and waited for Blaine to do the same. Blaine slowly lifted his hand before Kurt grabbed it with his own and shook it.

Blaine's smile grew at the feel of Kurt's hand pressed against his own, it was soft and smooth with long strong fingers, Blaine couldn't help but stare at it before Kurt let go.

Blaine was quiet for a moment trying to think of something to say. Kurt ended up taking care of that for him.

"I saw you help that woman in the cafeteria yesterday." he said. "That was very kind of you."

"It wasn't a big deal. It didn't hurt my routine."

"It was a big deal to her." Kurt replied "And no one else stopped to help."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, he was looking at Blaine rather intensely and Blaine didn't really understand it. "I... I was happy to help."

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt that strange swoop again. He cleared his throat which was suddenly dry and spoke. "Really though, I don't have much trouble with the routine... it seemed like the right thing to do."

Kurt nodded before speaking again. "Do you like your job Blaine?" he asked out of nowhere.

Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion. It wasn't that he didn't understand the question, it was just that he had never really thought about it before. Did anyone like their job? It was their job. Assigned to them when they were 17 and kept until they couldn't perform its duties anymore. Liking your job wasn't important.

"Yes..." Blaine answered slowly thinking about it. "I like my job."

"What do you like about it?" Kurt asked his face attentive like he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well..." Blaine thought and thought. "I don't really know."

It was Kurt's turn to look confused. "You do it every day Blaine. If you like it, don't you know why?"

"Maybe... maybe I don't like it?" Blaine stammered. He felt dumb, why couldn't he answer a simple question? He thought back to Trent not even thinking about the color of the sky and realized this must be what that felt like. He had just never thought about this before.

The Yellow Shuttle pulled up and Kurt bounced to his feet. "Well, this is my ride." he said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Of course." Blaine answered.

Kurt dashed into the shuttle and then leaned back out to call to Blaine. "Think about it!" he said and then the shuttle was leaving.

Blaine sat dumbstruck until The Blue Shuttle arrived. Kurt walked and moved like no one he'd ever met before. He talked like no one he'd ever met before. And he thought about things in a way that made Blaine's head spin a little.

As Blaine laid in bed that night he couldn't get Kurt's words out of his head. Had it been kind to help that woman? And if so why had no one else bothered? And what about his job? Did he like it? Blaine thought for a long time.

Yes. He liked his job.

He was good at his job and it felt nice to be good at something. Plus what he did helped keep the computer systems of Principle City running and that helped people. Blaine liked to help people. That's why he stepped out of line to help the woman who was struggling with her routine. _He liked to help people_. Blaine spent most of the night just lying in bed thinking about other things he liked.

He liked sounds and rhythms. He liked bright colors. He liked the feel of cool air on his skin. He liked Mercedes and her cheerfulness. He liked Trent even if Trent wasn't the most lively person he'd ever met. And Blaine was pretty sure he liked Kurt. A lot. Kurt made him think and as Blaine drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think how much he liked blue eyes.

-

Kurt had no idea what in the world was wrong with him. His mission was simple, if not in practice then at least to understand. Keep a low profile. Start working at World Government Central. Keep a low profile. Slowly hack into the computer system that keeps the city running and plant a virus. Keep a low profile. _Get the hell out of there_.

What part of "keep a low profile" did Kurt not understand? He moaned and flipped over in his bed. Why was we talking to cute strangers at the shuttle stop? Why was he asking questions no one ever asked? Why did Blaine's smile make him want to melt? He didn't even know this guy, sure he was dreamy and nice to people and had the most gorgeous honey colored eyes and tan skin... _stop it_! Kurt thought, _this isn't helping_.

As far as Kurt knew Blaine could love World Government. He may love the routine. He'd probably immediately turn Kurt in if he knew what he was doing. That was it. Kurt would avoid him and just do his job and get out. No cute guys with fluid voices and smiles that sent butterflies to his stomach. _Damn it._ Why did he always have to fall so fast?


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt spent the next few days keeping his head down and slowly changing codes in the computer system that no one would (hopefully) notice until it was too late. He had a deadline to meet, Founder's Day. The only holiday celebrated under WG rule. A day to celebrate the founding of, well, of the World Government. Founder's Day was approaching and Kurt couldn't afford to mess it up.

He sat at a corner table during lunch. By himself and out of sight. So Kurt was extremely surprised when his solitary lunch was interrupted by a lunch tray being set down in front of him. Kurt looked up from his food to see Blaine standing there with a nervous smile on his face.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

Kurt thought he probably could say no. Sometimes people didn't like even small changes to their routine. If he said no it would be understandable. He should say no.

"Of course!" Kurt said and then wanted to hit himself.

Blaine's smile grew and he sat down across from Kurt. "I've been wanting to talk to you for days. I've been thinking about it."

"Thinking about it?"

"Yes. Thinking about my job and if I like it and why I like it if I do."

"Okay..." Kurt answered slowly "And what have you come up with?"

Blaine chewed a bite of his lunch before answering. "I _do_ like my job. Partly because I am good at my job. It gives me a... a feeling of accomplishment. I don't get to accomplish much in my life. Have you ever thought about that? How little we do? And I like it because it helps people. You know what I realized? I really like helping people. How did I not know that before? Do you think everyone feels that way? I think everyone must feel that way a little bit. Do you?"

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment, he had said all of that nearly in one breath. It was the most he had heard anyone talk the entire time he'd been in Principle City. Blaine blushed and ducked his head. It was adorable.

"Sorry." He said. "Am I bothering you? Or interrupting your routine?"

"No. No not at all." Kurt said quickly. "Not bothering me at all." Kurt smiled. "Wow. You've been thinking a lot, huh?"

Blaine smiled back. "I've never heard anyone talk the way you do."

Kurt's stomach dropped. Why did Blaine make him forget all of his training? Blaine could be so dangerous to him.

"I like it." Blaine added.

Kurt sighed, "I don't think everyone feels that way." He said changing the subject.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think everyone likes to help people. I'm glad you do."

Blaine ducked his head again before looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes. "Do you?"

"Like to help people?" Kurt swallowed, of course he did. That's what this whole mission was about, right? "Yes. I do."

"What else do you like?"

Kurt laughed. "What? Do you want me to list things I like?"

"I made a list." Blaine answered. "I had never thought about it before."

The thought of someone as sweet as Blaine never even taking the time to consider what he liked in life made Kurt hurt inside. "What's on your list?" He asked instead of answering the question himself, the less they talked about him the better.

"I like colors." Blaine answered. "Bright colors. Not this tan we all wear." he said pinching his shirt. "Or the gray of the buildings. I like the bright blue sky and the green grass. Once on a learning trip as a child I saw a field with flowers in it. They were red and purple. It was amazing. And I like sounds. The way different sounds fit together, like doors shutting in time with feet walking. Or the sounds of peoples' voices. Some are low and some are high. I... I like all of that."

Kurt could not believe how much Blaine was talking, almost as much as he couldn't believe the lump forming in his throat at Blaine's little speech. He'd only seen flowers once? Blaine loved colors and sounds and he lived in a gray, music-less world.

Kurt hated the WG. He'd always hated the WG but Blaine was reminding him why. Tina had been right, the people here didn't even understand the freedom they were missing out on.

"That's beautiful Blaine." Kurt couldn't help but answer.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else and a chime rang out through the room. A signal that this lunch shift was over. Kurt looked around at the people standing from their tables and walking orderly out of the room.

"Could we... would you like..." Blaine started and stopped, looking nervous. "Would you like to eat lunch together again tomorrow?" He asked.

Kurt smiled at him brightly. "I would like that very much."

Kurt had panicked at first when he got back to his "home" from World Government Central. He'd been avoiding Blaine and now he was going to become his new lunch buddy? Kurt knew enough about people in WG cities to know they didn't change their routines lightly. If Blaine wanted to have lunch with him it would very likely turn into a regular thing. They had spoken briefly again at the shuttle stop too. Though Blaine had been quieter. Not talking as much when others were around. Kurt wanted to spend time with Blaine, but could he really afford that distraction?

Kurt's desire to get to know Blaine warred with his need to work against the WG. Kurt had been raised to hate the WG.

Years ago. his parents had met and fallen in love, against the mandates of World Government law. They might have been able to keep their relationship secret a while longer if his mom hadn't gotten pregnant with him.

They arrested his mother and father. They only got away because they happened to be kept in a prison with a leader important to the resistance. They got out when rebels came and broke out their leader. They'd been part of the resistance after that and Kurt was born into freedom.

His mom died years later, she got sick and the resistance didn't have the means or medicine to really help her. That had just straightened Kurt's hatred of the WG. He knew he'd live his life to bring them down. Now he had a chance to do that and some guy was turning his head?

_It isn't just some guy though_, Kurt thought. Blaine was... he was so innocent and kind and nothing like what Kurt thought people in Principe City would be like.

Kurt sighed.

There was no reason Kurt couldn't complete his mission _and_ spend time with Blaine. They weren't mutually exclusive. He'd just be careful. He could do that.

The days went by as Kurt found his own routine in Principle City. He hated it but he was learning to manage here. The more Kurt's hours became routine the more time he spent with Blaine to try to offset the feeling of becoming someone who actually lived in Principle City. Kurt started to feel relaxed and he started being less careful.

Kurt's laugh rang out in the cafeteria. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around at the people glancing at him. Many of them just looked bored while some shot dirty glances his way. Kurt had been in Capitol City for a couple of weeks now and eating lunch with Blaine was one of the few things about his routine he enjoyed.

"Sorry." Kurt said, "I didn't mean to be so loud."

Blaine just smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. I like your laugh. You are only one of two people I know who really laughs."

"Who else do you know that laughs?"

"My neighbor Mercedes. She smiles like she means it and she laughs when she's happy."

"Don't you laugh when you're happy Blaine?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looked contemplative for a moment, fork scooting food around his plate. "I don't know that I'm happy very often."

Kurt stomach felt a little queasy at Blaine's statement.

"I'm not... I'm not sad." Blaine continued. "Or I haven't been... I just don't think I feel happy either."

"You haven't been sad but now you are?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No. No. I'm not sad. I guess I've just been thinking more about happiness than I ever have recently." Blaine finally looked up from his plate to smile at Kurt. "Since I met you actually. And I wish I was happier than I am."

Kurt nodded slowly trying to think of a way to cheer Blaine up. "You just need more of the things you like in your life. More colors and sound. Maybe you could spend more time with Mercedes? If those things make you happy."

"And you." Blaine added.

Kurt stared at him hoping he meant what Kurt thought he meant. "And me?"

Blaine's smile grew. "You are one of the things I like. One of the things that make me happy."

Kurt swallowed deeply, blushing all the way up to his ears. _Oh god, he was in deep_. He was about to tell Blaine that he was on his list of things he liked too when a young man with sandy colored hair and a round face walked up to their table.

"Blaine." He said.

"Hello Trent." Blaine answered.

"It has been over a week since you've eaten at your table." He said nodding back towards a group of people watching them. "Would you like to join us?"

Kurt glanced back and forth between Trent's solemn face and Blaine's expressive one. He never thought about whose routines were interrupted by Blaine having lunch with him every day.

_Please don't go._ He couldn't help but think.

Blaine scrunched his brow for a moment before answering. "I have lunch with Kurt now." He said, "But you are welcome to join us if you'd like too." Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, this is my friend Trent. Is it okay if he eats with us?"

Kurt looked up to see the upset look on Trent's face and felt bad for him. "Of course he can. We'd love it if you joined us."

Trent looked angry for a moment before the lines of his face smoothed out. "No. Thank you. I don't like to change my routine." He said and then turned on his heels and walked back to his regular table.

Blaine sighed. "Trent has a hard time keeping up with his routine sometimes. I hope I haven't messed it up for him."

"You can sit with them if you want." Kurt answered.

"I want to sit with you." Blaine said shaking his head. "I rarely get to choose anything. So in this I am going to chose what I want."

Kurt bit his lip and tried to hide the huge grin he could feel spreading across his face. The mission was taking more time than expected. More firewalls than Kurt had planned for. He knew he had a deadline and should be focusing on his job, but that didn't mean he couldn't do something for Blaine too. He couldn't really do anything for the mission after work hours anyway. A plan started forming in his mind.

"What do you do after work?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing really." Blaine answered. "I haven't been assigned any learning courses in a while because I've been keeping up with my routine. I just go home."

"Want to go somewhere with me after work one day?"

Blaine looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I have something I want to show you on my way home."

"How would I get there?"

Kurt laughed, "You'd just get on my shuttle with me."

Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief. "How would I get home?"

"A Blue Shuttle stops near where I live, you could always take it back home afterward."

Various emotions flirted across Blaine's face. Confusion, worry, doubt but it settled on a happy little smile. Blaine leaned forward and whispered. "Okay. I'll do it." He said like it was a really big deal.

Kurt gulped. Of course it was a big deal. Blaine had never even realized he could get on another shuttle besides his own. Kurt really hoped he wasn't making a mistake.


	5. Chapter 4

That night Blaine couldn't fall asleep. He and Kurt had agreed to go somewhere together after work tomorrow. Blaine didn't know what Kurt had planed, only that Kurt said it was something he thought would make Blaine happy.

The thought of spending more time with Kurt made him happy, he didn't care what they did.

Blaine kicked his feet a little in excitement. Kurt was amazing, not to mention funny and smart. He saw the world in ways Blaine never had… in fact Blaine didn't realize what a small life he'd been living before he met Kurt.

Kurt lived in Principle City and worked at World Government Central, just like Blaine, but somehow Kurt's life seemed to be big. Full in ways Blaine didn't understand. Blaine wanted a life like that. More than that he wanted to spend time with Kurt…Kurt made him feel... well he made him _feel._

It was like Blaine had been living underwater his whole life and now with Kurt, it was as if he had broken through the surface and everything was louder, brighter and happier. Things were also more confusing. Kurt made Blaine notice how mundane life was. Blaine noticed other people struggling with their routines more now. No one around him seemed very happy. Blaine had the uneasy feeling that something was wrong, and had been for a long time, he'd just never noticed

Blaine had friends. The WG encourages friendships, at least among those you lived near or worked with. It promotes contentment and keeping people on track with their routines. However, the feelings he had for Kurt felt like something more than friendship. He didn't understand it and it scared him a little, but mostly it felt wonderful.

Maybe he'd talk to Mercedes about it.

The next morning Blaine's alarm goes off at 6:00am as it always does. He gets out of bed and starts his routine as normal. Maybe he sings a little louder in the shower. Maybe he uses a little less product in his curly hair. Maybe he slices up an apple to add to his oatmeal. Maybe it isn't completely routine as normal.

Blaine left his apartment a little early, and went across the hall to Mercedes' knocking on her door, rocking on his feet nervously.

She opened the door, and looked at Blaine in surprise, before smiling. "Blaine. What's going on? Do you need something?"

"I don't want to slow down your routine." Blaine said, "But do you have a minute to talk before you leave for work?"

"Of course." Mercedes replied and openrd the door wider for Blaine to come in. "I always have time for you."

Blaine has never been in Mercedes apartment before. It has the standard WG layout and furniture. It looks like Blaine's apartment, except for some changes here and there. Blue pillows on the couch. Purple curtains on the windows. Painted pictures on the wall. One of a large tree with pink blossoms. One of a huge body of water and land covered in sand.

"Those are beautiful." Blaine said walking closer to the pictures. "Are these real places? I've never seen anything like it before." He turns to find Mercedes smiling softly at him.

"Yes, they are real places. That one is a cherry tree. And that is the ocean. I've never been, but I've heard it is beautiful."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "Where did you get these?"

"I have a friend who painted them."

"I didn't know people had jobs painting things." Blaine said.

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "It isn't Sam's job to paint. He does it because he likes too."

Blaine looked at Mercedes and back at the paintings... how did someone even find out this was something they liked to do? And how would they go about it once they did? "But how does he get the equipment to do it? If I wanted to paint a picture I wouldn't even know where to start."

"There are... ways." Mercedes said and quickly changed the subject. "You didn't come over to talk about that though. What's on your mind?"

"Oh. I was... I was just wondering..." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and continued. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, Blaine we're friends."

"And you obviously have other friends too?"

Mercedes smiled. "I do."

Blaine let out a long breath before continuing. "Are any of your friends... Do you... That is... do any of them make you feel differently than your other friends? Maybe make you feel _more_?"

Mercedes was quiet a moment before sitting down on her couch. She patted the seat next to her, Blaine sat down and looked at her trying to read her expression.

"There is one person in my life who is very, very special to me." Mercedes said quietly. "It's just that the World Government doesn't want you to have _special friends."  
_  
"Why not?" Blaine breathed but he felt he knew the answer.

"It distracts us from the routine. It makes something in our lives more important than the jobs and lives we have been assigned. And if something in your life is more important than the routine, what is going to keep people doing what the WG wants? No, we can have casual friendships to keep us in line but nothing more."

"But the WG just wants what's best for us." Blaine said hoping he was right.

"Don't you ever want to decide for yourself what is best for you?" Mercedes countered.

"That sounds like something a rebel would say." Blaine said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Mercedes sighed. "I'm not a rebel. I don't work against the WG but sometimes I do things they might not know about. I like to live my own life."

"But that's against the rules."

"Yes it is." Mercedes said. "Are you going to report me?"

Blaine shook his head immediately. "No. Never." He thought about his evening plans with Kurt… that was against the rules too. "But do you think breaking the rules is worth the risk?"

"Is there someone in your life that makes you feel more than your other friends do Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine just blushed and nodded his head. The strange feeling that stirred in his stomach when he thought of Kurt bubbled up again, spreading like warmth.

"And if the WG told you not to spend time with that person, would you stop seeing them?"

Blaine's eyes-widened as the feeling went cold. "I wouldn't want to."

Mercedes stood and turned back towards the paintings on the wall. Blaine joined her. "My friend Sam. The WG doesn't want us to spend time together. We do it anyway. For me it is definitely worth the risk."

Blaine thought he understood that feeling.

"It is almost time to leave for work Blaine." Mercedes said looking at the clock. "You should be going." She stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. Blaine stood shocked for a moment before he returned it.

"Have a good day Mercedes." Blaine said walking towards the door.

"You too Blaine." Mercedes smiled. "Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Follow your heart but please be careful."

Blaine gulped and nodded. "I will."

Blaine felt confused and worried as he waited at the shuttle stop. Thoughts he didn't know if he liked swirling around his head. Trent walked up and gave him a weak smile. "Blaine. How are you today?"

"I'm well." Blaine said distractedly "And yourself?"

"I'm worried about you Blaine."

Blaine's head snapped up to look at Trent. That was the first time in the years Blaine has known Trent that he responded with anything other than the standard greeting. "You... what? Why?"

"Blaine I get that you don't have as much trouble keeping up with the routine as some of us do." Trent said matter-of-factly. "So spending time with this new guy doesn't really affect you the way it would someone else."

"Trent. Have I messed up your routine? I never meant to."

"No Blaine. It isn't that. I'm okay. Just worried about you. Kurt... he isn't from around here. I get the impression that things are very different where he comes from. I don't think you should trust him." Trent said the last part in a hurry and ducked his head to avoid Blaine's surprised stare.

The Blue Shuttle arrived and both of them climbed on.

"Why shouldn't I trust him Trent?" Blaine whispered.

"Do you even know where he is from? Or why he was transferred? He keeps up with his routine, barely, and he smiles a lot and he talks funny."

Blaine laughed a little, but felt uneasy. "Maybe it is just the way people act where he is from? Maybe that is part of their routine?"

"And you know where he is from? He's talked about it?" Trent asked lifting his eyebrows.

"I... yes. Well, no. He is really great with computer systems, I know that's why he was transferred. I don't know from where."

Trent sighed "The Authorities have been watching you lately."

"What?" Blaine's heart-rate picked up a bit. You didn't want to draw the attention of the Authorities. You'd see them around, acting like everyone else, following their own routines wearing their drab green uniforms. They were everywhere in Principle City and you learned to pretty much ignore them. And you wanted them to ignore you too.

"They haven't." Blaine denied.

Trent shook his head, "I feel like they are hanging around our department more. I think they're watching you." Trent glanced out the window as they pulled up to World Government Central. "Just be careful Blaine. Someone like Kurt, with such an apparent disregard for the routine, could get you in trouble. I... I don't want to see you get in trouble."

Blaine looked at Trent. He looked so sincere with worried, downcast eyes and fidgeting fingers.

"I'll be careful Trent. Don't worry okay?"

"Yeah... okay."

Kurt missed lunch that day and Blaine tried not to feel anxious. People didn't miss lunch, unless they were assigned some detail to help them catch up with the routine, or if... if they were in trouble. Blaine couldn't eat his food. Kurt was fine. He'd see him this evening, he needed to stop worrying. At the same time maybe Trent was right, were more than the usual amount of Authorities hanging around?

That evening at the shuttle stop Blaine paced back and forth waiting for Kurt, his stomach knotting up. He ignore Trent watching him and kept glancing back to the doors of World Government Central hoping to see Kurt.

Kurt finally came out and walked to the shuttle stop with a skip in his steps. Blaine let out a breath, his shoulders drooping in relief. "Kurt!" he called out causing people to turn and look at him. Kurt walked up with a smile just for Blaine.

"You weren't at lunch."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. Someone in our department got sick and it threw the whole routine off, several of us had to work through lunch to get things back on track."

"Oh." Blaine said trying not to embarrass himself by showing how worried he'd been. "Is everything good now?"

"Yes." Kurt answered "It's fine." The Yellow Shuttle pulled up and Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine, making him laugh as they walked to the shuttle together.

Trent called out from behind him, whispering to him. "Blaine, that's The Yellow Shuttle."

"I know Trent. It's okay."

"But Blaine you said you'd..." Trent glanced around at the others at the shuttle stop who were openly staring at them.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning like usual." Blaine said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile before hopping on the shuttle with Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine were quiet on the shuttle together, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves. Blaine sat and looked out the window as the shuttle went through parts of Principle City he'd never seen before. Kurt ignored the messages from The Leaders blaring from the screens in the shuttle and watched Blaine, his eyes dancing at just the simple newness of seeing a different part of the city.

Kurt smiled. He knew he'd done the right thing asking Blaine to come along with him. The shuttle stopped and Kurt stood, motioning to the doors with his head. Kurt and Blaine got off along with a few other people. They waited until the others had walked off before speaking.

"Is this your stop? Do you live near here?"

"No. My stop is one down but I wanted to show you something." Kurt said as he walked forward and Blaine followed. They got to a bridge that was empty at this time of day, as no shuttles needed this route in the evening. Kurt walked to the railing and leaned against it, Blaine looked around before doing the same.

"What are we looking at?" He asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded forwards. "That."

Blaine looked, but didn't see anything. "I... don't understand."

"The sky Blaine. What color is it?"

"Blue." Blaine answered wondering what he was missing.

"Just watch." Kurt smiled, scooting closer to Blaine.

They were facing west and soon the sun started setting for the day. As it dropped further down in the sky, the colors started changing. It wasn't that Blaine had never seen the sunset before, he'd been on the shuttle late in the evening more than once in his life but he'd never stopped just to watch it happen.

Blaine's eyes grew round and his lips parted as the sky melted from vivid blue to soft pinks and purples, painting the sky with colors that changed by the minute. Blaine unconsciously scooted his hand nearer to Kurt's as he watched and smiled when Kurt placed his hand on top of his.

As the sun continued its journey, the sky took on deep red and indigo colors. Blaine wet his lips as he tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. The funny swooping feeling he got in his stomach when he was with Kurt intensified. He turned to look at Kurt who gave him a sweet smile. The sun dabbling his face in golds and reds. Blaine turned back to the sunset as it dipped behind the horizon with burning orange and crimson, before turning the sky a deep black purple.

They stood in silence as the moon came out and lit the dark around them with gentle pale light.

Kurt had watched the sunset from his peripheral, his eyes mostly trained on Blaine's face. Blaine face was full of wonder, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Sometime during the setting sun Kurt realized he'd moved his hand to rest over Blaine's. Blaine either didn't mind or hadn't noticed. Kurt kept it there, resisting the urge to squeeze Blaine's hand and take it into his own.

Blaine turned to Kurt and opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he couldn't find the right words. His eyes were damp and shining in the light of the moon.

"_Kurt_" He finally breathed out. "That was... it was _beautiful_. Why have I never stopped to watch that? I've never seen so many colors at one time." Blaine said as he wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Kurt whispered, not wanting to break the moment with words too loud.

"How there are such wonderful things in the world, but people never talk about them. We don't stop to see them. That has been right outside of my door my whole life. Why... Why have I never seen it?" Blaine's throat was rough from suppressed tears. Kurt wanted nothing more than to lean in and hold him but he didn't want to push his luck and scare Blaine away.

"Because we do what we are told Blaine. Because it's what we are used too… Because we're afraid of being punished if we don't." Kurt answered sadly.

"Do you think it's always been this way?" Blaine asked. "Have people always ignored what is right in front of them." Blaine said gesturing to where the sun had just been. "In favor of rules and routine?"

"No Blaine. It hasn't always been this way. It's been this way long enough for people to forget though. To be content with the lives they lead."

"But not you Kurt. How is it that you see everything so... so much more clearly?"

Kurt laughed softly, and shrugged, not answering Blaine's question. He didn't know how to answer and he didn't want to lie, so he said nothing at all.

"I know there are things you purposefully don't tell me." Blaine said, moving his hand so that he could rub his thumb across the back of Kurt's. Kurt felt goose bumps raise on his skin at the soft contact. "And it's okay. Just know I'm ready to listen when you are ready to talk."

Kurt smiled and blinked back a few tears of his own.

"Thank you for this." Blaine continued. "There isn't anyone I would rather share it with."

Kurt ducked he head, speaking softly. "I should show you back to the shuttle stop. You don't want to miss the last Blue Shuttle of the evening."

Blaine took a last long look at the sky and squeezed Kurt's hand, before letting it go. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. There were no stars to be seen in Principle City but someday Kurt wanted to show Blaine a star filled sky. He wanted to show Blaine the mountains and rivers, the ocean, and well... he wanted to show Blaine everything. They walked to the shuttle stop together in companionable silence, even as Kurt itched to reach out to hold Blaine's hand.

"You'll be okay to get home?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine said as he saw The Blue Shuttle arriving. "Will you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."

"Good night Kurt." Blaine said, before swooping in, giving him a tight hug. Kurt didn't even know people in Principle City hugged but he immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine to hug him back, releasing him when The Blue Shuttle pulled up.

Blaine climbed on board, shooting Kurt one last smile before it pulled away. Kurt dug his hands into his pockets and decided to walk to his apartment, smiling the whole way.

Kurt got back to his apartment and closed the door behind him. He leaned his head back on the wall and smiled. Thoughts of Blaine's face as he watched the sunset filling his mind. He let out a contented hum.

"There you are Hummel." A voice called out from the darkness of Kurt's supposedly empty apartment.

Kurt jumped and pushed himself away from the wall, quickly fumbling to flip on the lights, his heart hammering in his ears.


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt flipped on the light, and turned towards the living room, mind processing what might be nearby that he could use as a weapon. Then he saw who was there.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt yelled seeing Noah Puckerman slouched into one of his chairs, legs swung over one of the arms, and munching on some of Kurt's food.

"Here to see you of course." Puck replied. "You're late. Having trouble keeping up with _the routine_?"

Kurt shook his head. "You can't come here. It isn't safe. Are you _trying _to break my cover?"

"Are you?" Puck asked

"What is that supposed to mean Noah?"

"You think we don't know about the little Principle City guy you've been hanging out with? Is that why you were late? Getting it on with a WG lemming?"

Kurt balled his fist in anger "I was not 'getting it on'." Kurt said evenly. "And he isn't a lemming. Aren't you the one who convinced me these people are worth saving?"

"Hey, hey" Puck said lifting up a hand in surrender. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I just don't want to see you compromising the mission."

Kurt deflated. "How did you know about him anyway?"

"You really think you are the only agent The Resistance has in Principle City? Come on." Puck answered, stuffing another bite of food in his mouth.

"You can't just eat my food Noah." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "I'm only assigned a certain amount. And why are you even here again?"

Puck finished off the food, and licked his fingers, "I was sent to bring you back to headquarters."

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed as his stomach dropped. "I'm being taken off the case?" He knew he was behind, but he was getting there. He just needed more time. He wasn't ready to give up, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready to leave Blaine.

"No no. Nothing like that. It's just that the boss wants to talk to you."

Kurt felt relieved, but still cautious. "About what?"

"Man, I'm just the messenger." Puck said hoping up from the chair. "Coming?"

"Right now?"

"No Hummel. I thought we'd have a slumber party first. Yes right now." Puck swept pass him and then stopped at the door shrugging off the long black coat he was wearing to reveal more black clothes underneath. "Better put this on. We don't want to be seen."

Kurt grabbed the coat, and put it on, before following Puck out of the building. They kept to the shadows until they got to another gray building down the street. This one wasn't for apartments though, it was mainly for storage. Extra furniture to furnish WG apartments, and parts for replacements and repairs.

Puck rattled the back door, before it finally opened, and they slipped inside. They moved to the corner of a big store room and Puck leaned his shoulder against a large wooden crate. He pushed against it, and it slid out of the way, much easier than it looked like it would.

Underneath was a round manhole cover. Puck lifted it and motioned to the dark hole it revealed. "Ladies first." He said. Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Puck sternly.

"Fine." Puck said as he flipped on a small square light attached to his belt loop. He then turned around and started climbing down the metal ladder attached to a wall. Kurt followed him, sliding the manhole cover back in place. He could hear the crate rolling back over them, as it was on a timer, so someone entering the store room wouldn't know anything was amiss.

Once they finally got to the end of the ladder Puck tossed Kurt another light pack. He clipped it to his belt as he followed Puck down the long dark corridor that twisted around underneath Principle City.

After walking a while the got to a rusty metal door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. "You want to do the honors?" Puck asked.

Kurt walked up to the door and slid a little panel over to the left revealing a keypad. He pressed a sequence of numbers, before he heard a low buzz overhead. "Password?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Tina?" Puck said. "You know us. Let us in."

"_Password_?" Tina's voice rang out again.

Puck rolled his eyes as Kurt smirked. He wouldn't let them in without the password either. "Pavarotti." Kurt said. At that the old rusted door slowly slid open.

As soon as Kurt walked through, someone jumped out of the control room nearby, and wrapped their arms tightly around him.

Kurt hugged her back. "Good to see you too Tina." He laughed.

Tina released him and gave him a bright smile. "I've missed you!" She said. "How's Principle City? Well... you know... the above ground version of Principle City?"

"Dull and monotonous." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Mmmhmmm. That's not what I've heard Romeo." Tina winked.

"Does everyone know my business?" Kurt groaned.

"Yeah, when it's Resistance business too, we do." Puck said.

"Even when it's not, we do. You know we are all a little too close." Tina added.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I guess that's true. We are like a really big annoying family."

"And we shouldn't keep 'dad' waiting." Puck said, nodding down the dark hallway.

"I'm on door duty tonight." Tina said. "So, I'll see you again before you go."

Kurt followed Puck down the dark hallway until they got to another door. Puck pushed it open, and everything changed. Lights hung on the brick walls, illuminating them, and the brightly colored paintings that adorned them. The Resistance had settled into the Principle City headquarters by painting murals on the walls. Colorful swirls and patterns growing brighter and more lively as you reached the heart of the underground command post.

The hallway split three ways. To the right was most of the living quarters, straight ahead was the main hall, where Kurt could hear commotion emanating from, even at this late hour, and to the left was command central…Where he knew he was expected. Puck stopped and let Kurt go first.

The paintings on the wall didn't stop when you went this direction, but they did grow more somber. Depictions of Principle City by night. Imitations of The Authorities paroling. All still done in bright colors that the WG would hate.

They arrived at a long room. Computer screens lining the walls, and a long table in the center, with a 3D hologram of Principle City spread out across it. Several people were discussing something when Kurt and Puck walked in, but they stopped and looked up when they realized someone was there.

"Kurt!" A man exclaimed, walking away from the others. "Glad you could join us, even if it was later than expected."

Adam was young. He was tall and handsome, with light hair, and a thick accent. Most people were surprised when they met him. He didn't look like the older battle-worn leader they expected, but Adam was smart, brilliant even. And he led this branch of Resistance with energy and perseverance. He was a good leader, even if he did get on Kurt's nerves a little bit.

Most everyone left the room as Adam greeted Kurt.

"Sorry about that." Kurt said dryly. "It is hard to be on time for a meeting you didn't know you were coming too."

Adam laughed. "I know. I know. It was somewhat impromptu, but we need to talk."

Adam walked over to the table, and pressed a few buttons so the hologram of the city disappeared, and a 3D layout of the World Government Central building appeared. "How are things going with implanting the virus?" Adam asked.

Kurt sighed, "Slower than expected. I feel like I'm being watched all the time…and their firewalls are better than I thought."

"You're in Principle City. Of course you're being watched all the time. Do you think the Authorities are giving you extra attention? If so... why do you think that might be?"

This was one of the reason's Adam annoyed Kurt. Why couldn't he just come out and say it instead of fishing for it like that?

"I don't think they are watching me anymore that anyone else." Kurt said not playing Adam's game.

"Kurt. Don't be so stubborn. We know about Blaine." Adam said.

"That's fine." Kurt said crossing his arms. "It isn't a secret, and it isn't affecting my mission."

Adam ignored Kurt's attitude. "Kurt this is a big deal. Do you think you can trust him? Really think about your answer."

Kurt sighed and uncrossed his arms. He thought about Blaine. The way he effortlessly helped people. The way he hummed under his breath, probably not even realizing he was doing it. The way he saw and heard beauty in things, even when he was surrounded by the mundane. The way he had started questioning his way of life. His bright smile and kind eyes. Kurt caught himself as he began to smile. He cleared his throat. "Yes. I trust him."

Adam raised his eyebrows, and gave Kurt a knowing smirk. "Good. That's good, because I think we've run into a little trouble with your mission." Adam motioned for Kurt to come closer as he leaned over the table.

Kurt walked over and peered down at the miniature WG Central.

"Artie?" Adam said.

Artie was a computer systems expert. He probably would have been sent to Principle City in Kurt's place, if he wasn't in a wheelchair, after all the WG didn't like people with "imperfections".

"I know you've been running into some unexpected delays."

"The firewalls."

"Yes. And you've been doing a good job with those, but it is taking too long."

"I don't know how to work any faster."

"I know." Artie sighed. "We have to have this done by Founder's Day or the whole mission is over. I've been analyzing the data you've been sending back to us and well... I think I've found a way to get to the heart of their system."

"How?" Kurt asked.

Artie pointed to a place on the World Government Central floor-plans. "This is the motherboard for the whole system. We've been trying to get to it from the outside, but it isn't working. You need to get to it, in person."

Kurt studied the floor-plan, and then glanced up to Artie and Adam. "I can't. I don't have clearance to go to that part of the building."

"We know." Adam said.

"Can you get me clearance?" Kurt asked Artie.

"Sure. I could get you clearance, if I could hack into the motherboard." Artie replied.

"So, you could get me clearance to the mother board… if you were already hacked into the mother board?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"That's basically it." Artie said with a shrug.

"So what? We're through? There's nothing we can do? There has to be _something_."

Artie glanced up to Adam. Adam cleared his throat. "We need someone on the inside. Someone who already has clearance. There are a handful of people in that building who could help." Adam folded his arms, and nodded towards the screen on the wall. It started flashing through photos of people, going too quickly for Kurt to make anyone out.

"So we have to use someone outside of the Resistance?" Kurt asked. "That seems like a huge risk, are you sure we-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as the pictures on the screen stopped flashing, and landed on one face.

Kurt stared at the screen, his mouth going dry. "No."

"Kurt. He'd be perfect." Artie said.

"No." Kurt answered looking at Blaine's picture. "Absolutely not."

"Blaine Devon Anderson." Adam read. "Born and raised in Principle City. A model citizen. A brief time of nonconformity in his young teenage years where he questioned his teachers, he grew out of that though." Adam scanned the screen with Blaine's information. "He does a remarkable job staying on routine, in the top percentile. He got behind once, a year and a half ago, because he broke routine to help a colleague, Trent William Nixon. Seriously Kurt. He is perfect. The WG probably wish they had more like him, they won't suspect a thing."

"No." Kurt said again shaking his head.

"I thought you said you trusted him?"

"I do trust him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to put him in danger!" Kurt said rounding on Adam. "He doesn't know I work for the Resistance. He doesn't know about my past or anything. I've kept him in the dark to keep him safe. I am not going to drag him into this and put him at risk."

"Kurt." Adam said sternly. "You've already put him at risk. You draw attention to yourself, and to him when you're together. You convinced him to skip taking his assigned shuttle to... do what Kurt? What was that even about? You have him questioning a way of life he has always known. You think all of that doesn't put him at risk?"

Kurt clenched his jaw, but felt a little sick. He never meant to put Blaine in danger. He knew he was risking himself by doing those things, but he didn't think of what it could mean for Blaine… still… this was different. This was pulling Blaine into the thick of the Resistance. It would be asking him to rebel against the WG. Something punishable by _death._ Kurt couldn't do that.

"No." Kurt said again. "I can't. You can't ask me too."

"I'm open to other ideas if you have any." Artie said. "But from where I'm sitting? This is our only chance."

"Just think about it Kurt." Adam said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't answer now, just think about it. About how important this mission is. How it could change everything."

Kurt nodded his head. "Fine." he answered. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No." Adam sighed. "That is all."

Kurt spun around and left the room. Puck, who been standing quietly by the door, following him. "Though break dude." He said when they got back to the hallway.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt snapped.

"No. I didn't." Puck answered. "Not that I could have done anything about it. Warn you maybe, but not much else."

Kurt deflated. "Yeah... I know Noah."

"You aren't really going to refuse to do this are you?" Puck asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Puck said. "Everything we've been working for hinges on this mission. It has everything to do with me and all the other rebels. Listen Kurt I get that you... have feelings for this guy..."

Kurt shot him a warning glance.

"But you have to think of the greater good."

Kurt's shoulders slumped, thinking about all the hopes and plans, not to mention lives riding on this. "I know...I know." He said feeling defeated.

They walked back in silence. When they got back to Tina, she could tell something was wrong.

"That meeting must have been great." She said. "Just look at your smiling faces."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah... _great_."

"I'm sorry." Tina said, and then added with a little smile. "You are coming back for the Anit-Founder's day party aren't you? This place will be hopping."

Kurt smiled at her "Yes, probably." He said, but then after a moment, quietly replied with "I don't know."

Tina glanced at Puck but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay... well. Don't forget about us up there in the land of the living dead."

Kurt gulped, he wasn't sure he liked that phrasing. "I won't." Kurt placed a light kiss on her cheek, and then continued home.

Once He had said good bye to Puck, he flopped down on his bed. His mind was swirling. What in the world was he going to do now?


	7. Chapter 6

Blaine felt like his world had been shaken. After getting home from his evening out with Kurt, he didn't even try to go to sleep. He felt tossed back and forth like the leaves on a tree during a storm.

One moment he's humming and singing, making up songs and jumping up on furniture to dance. He has never in his whole life felt this way, this happy. The next moment he'll slump down in a chair and cradle his head in his hands. What was wrong with the world? How could everything be so wrong and no one even know or care? It scares him, this new knowledge that life should be so much more than it is.

Then, he thinks of Kurt, and he smiles. He may not know what to do with this new outlook on life, but one thing he knows for sure, is that he is glad. So very glad, to have Kurt as a friend. Blaine grimaced at the word 'friend'. Trent is his friend, Mercedes is his friend. Kurt is... Kurt is... It frustrates Blaine that there doesn't seem to be a word for what Kurt is, and if there is one he doesn't know it.

Mercedes had called Sam her "special friend" that didn't seem right either, but the look in her eyes when she talked about him, that felt right. The way her voice softened when she said he name, that was a feeling Blaine understood. And maybe Blaine didn't have a word for the way his stomach flip-flopped at the thought of Kurt, or the way Kurt's voice sounded like music, or how Blaine could fall asleep picturing Kurt's face and feel like everything was right in the world. No, he didn't know the word, but he _felt it_ and that was enough for now.

Blaine finally pulled on some pajamas, and rolled into bed. He still had to be up at 6:00am, and he couldn't afford to get off routine.

The next morning Blaine was out of bed and ready for work in record time. He may not have been working with a full night of sleep, but he felt energized down to his toes. He just wanted to get to work, get through the morning, then have lunch with Kurt. He wanted the work day to go fast, so that maybe, just maybe, he could go out that evening and spend more time with Kurt. He just hoped Kurt wanted that too.

In the hallway he gave Mercedes a hug and swung her around.

"What in the world boy?!" She asked laughing.

"I'm happy Mercedes."

"I can see that." She said with a smile. "Between you and me I like it, but be careful when you get out there." She said nodding towards the stairs. "Just... be careful understand?"

"I will." Blaine answered. "I understand." He gave her another quick hug, and then skipped down the stairs. When he got outside, he tried to collect himself. Walk steady. Don't hum. Don't smile too much. Be in time with other people.

At the shuttle stop Blaine greeted Trent. "Good morning Trent. How are you?"

Trent looked him up and down, like he saw something Blaine didn't, before he replied. "I am well. And yourself?"

"I am well." Blaine smiled back.

"You're bouncing." Trent said.

Blaine realized he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He stopped. "Oh. Right." Blaine said.

Trent moved closer, whispering to him. "Your secret... detour... in the Yellow Shuttle is safe with me, but please Blaine, this has to stop. You could get in so much trouble. You know security in Principle City increases the closer we get to Founder's Day and the annual speech from the leaders. This isn't the time to be testing boundaries."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, he was always amazed at how much Trent could say when he really wanted too. "I know Trent, but I am happy. I can't just go back to the way things were."

Trent looked him squarely in the eyes, then his face turned hard and he stepped away, "Well don't bring anyone else down with you then." Trent said, moving to the other side of the shuttle stop. He didn't talk to Blaine, stand near him, or even look in his direction the whole way to World Government Central.

Trent's displeasure was a surprise to Blaine and made him feel uneasy. He got through the morning of work and made himself walk at a normal pace to the cafeteria. When he got there he looked for Kurt at their regular table. When he found him he was tucked into the corner, his head down, just pushing the food around on his plate. Blaine sat down across from him.

"Hello Kurt." He said cheerfully.

Kurt looked up at him, but didn't smile. "Hello Blaine."

Blaine fidgeted in his chair, not understanding Kurt's mood. "I... I had an amazing time last night." He said.

Kurt didn't look at him and just kept playing with his food. "I'm glad Blaine. Really."

Blaine sat quietly for a moment before asking, "Did you not have a good time?"

Kurt finally lifted his eyes and put a forced looking smile on his face. "Of course I did. I really enjoyed spending time with you. I just don't..." Kurt stopped before putting his fork down, straightening his back and looking directly at Blaine. "I don't know that it was a good idea. I think we should... we should stop having lunch together. You should go back to your old table."

Blaine felt like someone had hit him. He sat dumbstruck, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"I think it would help both of us with our routines." Kurt added.

"Kurt. I don't understand. I am fine with my routine. Are you having trouble with yours?"

"I just think it would be best. Please Blaine."

"But Kurt..."

"Blaine, I've made up my mind."

Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes trying to read something there, but his expression was blank. Blaine grabbed his tray of food and got up from the table. "If you change your mind..." he said. Kurt just looked back down at his plate.

Blaine turned and walked slowly back to the table he use to share with Trent and some others, his stomach sinking. They easily let him back in without asking any questions while they continued their lunch as normal.

Blaine didn't understand what had happened. He thought Kurt wanted to spend time with him the same way Blaine wanted to spend time with Kurt. Was Kurt really having trouble with his routine? Or did he not feel the same way that Blaine felt?

Blaine was distracted the rest of the day, that evening at the Shuttle stop Kurt showed up right before the Yellow Shuttle pulled up and got on board without even glancing at Blaine. Blaine felt cold and hugged his arms around himself.

The next few days went the same, everything was back to its old routine. Work. Lunch. Work. Home. No Kurt. While Trent seemed more chipper than normal, Blaine felt terrible. Like a part of him was missing. How could he have so much invested in Kurt, when he had known him so short a time? Blaine felt angry at himself, at Kurt and the stupid routine that was keeping them apart.

Every day he'd sit at lunch trying to make eye-contact with Kurt. Kurt acted like he wasn't even there.

Announcements from the Leaders became frequent as he rode the shuttle to and from work. Founder's Day was coming and more people would be in Principle City than any other time. They wanted to make sure order and routine was paramount, even on the Holiday. Blaine, who usually loved Founder's Day, didn't even pay any attention.

Blaine was growing restless and worried. He needed to talk to Kurt, at least to understand why he was acting this way. He watched him get on the shuttle after work one day, noticing that Kurt looked tired and frustrated. Blaine watched as Kurt's shuttle pulled away, deciding he had to do something. He looked around and tried to think of what he knew of the city.

This was his shuttle stop, but there was another one a block over. He noticed it when he had been assigned a learning course over a year ago. Blaine glanced at Trent, then at the Blue Shuttle that was pulling up, he made a decision. He sprung up from the bench and quickly walked passed the Blue Shuttle.

"Blaine?" He heard Trent call, but ignored him, walking away as quickly as he thought he could without drawing too much attention. He passed a few gray buildings afraid he was going the wrong direction, when he saw the shuttle stop he was looking for. He stopped at it, ignoring the curious glances from the people already there. He waited. First a Green Shuttle came by and then a Red. Blaine only hoped a Yellow came to the stop as well. It was just him and one other person left at the stop when a Yellow Shuttle pulled up.

Blaine sighed in relief and climb aboard. He felt twitchy and nervous, but tried to look clam as the monitors on the shuttle showed announcements about Founder's Days and it's normal admonishment to keep on routine "for the good of all".

Blaine grew more nervous as they passed the stop he and Kurt had gotten off on to see the sunset. Kurt had said then that he lived one stop down, so one stop down Blaine got off the shuttle. He looked around. This neighborhood looked like every other neighborhood Blaine had seen his whole life, and he had no idea how to find Kurt. This was such a bad idea. His fingers twitched nervously and he walked forward, deciding he wasn't going to give up.

Blaine walked to the first gray apartment building near him. He went inside, knocking at the first door he came too. At first there was no answer. Finally, the door creaked open just an inch. "Yes? What do you want?" a voice came from inside the apartment.

"Sorry to interrupt your routine, but I am looking for someone who may live here? He's a recent transfer to Principle City. His name is Kurt?" Blaine asked, hoping that the added detail that he was a transfer might spark a memory.

"No. I do not know anyone by that name."

"Are there any transfers in this building?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No. Now please, I don't have time for this." The person said.

"Sorry. Thank you for your time." Blaine said as the door shut in his face. If he was going to find Kurt he couldn't just knock on every door, so he'd just have to take the stranger's word that there were no transfers in this building. After all they didn't have a reason to lie about it.

Blaine went to the next building, and the next, getting similar responses in each. Blaine was feeling antsy and discouraged as he knocked on the first door of another building. Again the door opened only part of the way as someone peered out at him through the slit.

"Sorry to interrupt your routine, but I am looking for someone who may live here?" Blaine repeated. "A recent transfer to Principle City? His name is Kurt?"

The door opened a little more, and a young woman stood there looking at him. She was small and had big expressive eyes, with long brunette hair. "A transfer?" she asked. "Yes. We have a transfer here."

"You do?" Blaine asked, as he tried not to sound too excited.

"A young man. Thin. Brown hair." The girl said.

"Yes! Please. Do you know which apartment is his?"

The woman tilted her head, and put her hands on her hips, looking very fierce for someone her size. "You aren't with the Authorities are you? If you are, you should be in your green, so that everyone knows. Otherwise it is not fair."

"No. I'm not with the Authorities. I'm... I'm just looking for a co-worker of mine."

The woman stared at him for a moment longer and then crossed her arms. "Upstairs. Forth apartment on the right." She said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"It's rude to interrupt someone's routine like this." She said and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder. "Luckily for you, I am amazing with my routine, and it won't make me fall behind. You should be careful though, not everyone does as well as I do."

Blaine tried to suppress his smile, "I know. You're right. I'm terribly sorry. I hope you have a good evening."

The woman just nodded curtly and closed her door.

Blaine immediately went upstairs and counted four doors down on the right. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he got a chance. Kurt. Kurt was standing there in the doorway a shocked look on his face.

"Kurt." Blaine said. "I found you." He looked down at Kurt, he was wearing a long dark jacket, the likes of which Blaine had never seen before.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed as he grabbed Blaine's arm pulling him into the apartment.

"I needed to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait until work tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"You don't talk to me at work anymore."

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know... I. Blaine, it is for your own good."

"What is for my own good Kurt? And shouldn't I get a say in that? And what are you wearing?"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "You caught me right as I was about to go out."

"Got out where?"

Before Kurt could answer there was a knock on Kurt's door. Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Blaine. I need you to... to... I don't know. Go. Hide. Or something. I don't know who is at the door, and you shouldn't be here."

Blaine nodded and then went to the kitchen out of sight. He could hear Kurt answer the door from where he was.

"Hello?" He said.

A voice Blaine didn't know answered. "Good evening citizen of Principle City."

Blaine's stomach dropped. That was one of The Authorities.

"We have had reports of a man wondering this neighborhood and disturbing good citizens and their routines. Has anyone come by your home?"

"No." Blaine heard Kurt answer. "My routine was fine up until now. I was just heading to bed."

Blaine wondered how they didn't see the long black coat he was wearing, maybe he only partially opened the door like many of the people Blaine had talked to that evening. Oh no, what if the girl from downstairs sent them here? Would they come inside and look around?

"You are sure about this?"

"I think I would notice a change in my routine." Kurt said.

"Of course. If you do see or hear from anyone please contact The Authorities immediately. We will be patrolling this area heavily in the meantime."

"I will do that." Kurt replied. "Thank you."

"Thank you citizen." The man replied and Blaine heard Kurt close the door.

Kurt came into the kitchen looking a little pale. "_Oh my god Blaine_."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Blaine you are... you are so..." Kurt just shook his head and smiled a little.

"I'll just go." Blaine said feeling awful. He started walking to the door and Kurt grabbed his arm.

"What? No. You can't." He said his eyes wide. "They are patrolling the area!"

Blaine glance again at Kurt's dark coat. "I've messed up your plans for the evening haven't I?"

Kurt sighed and looked like he was deep in thought. "I happen to be really good at getting past patrols." He said with a smirk. "Do you trust me Blaine?"

"Absolutely." Blaine answered without hesitation. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, but Blaine wasn't surprised at his own response. He trusted Kurt completely.

"Okay then... I want to take you somewhere with me, but it is really risky. You can say no."

"I'll go." Blaine said feeling nervous at Kurt's serious look, but also feeling relieved because he got to be with Kurt again.

"Blaine..." Kurt said slowly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I figured as much." Blaine said with a smile and added. "Kurt, I trust you. Where are we going?"

Kurt smiled brightly, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You are going to meet some of my friends." He said. "They're throwing a party tonight."

Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands with a smile. He would follow Kurt anywhere.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Big thanks to everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing this story. Special thanks to Buttons'n'Bows who caused me to want to keep going with this story when I hit writer's block. **

Kurt felt a nervous chill go through his body when they got outside. He was being stupid. He shouldn't be doing this. He'd been making himself miserable staying away from Blaine all week trying to keep him safe and now he was taking him to the Resistance?

Blaine squeezed his hand as they ducked behind a building to avoid a patrol of Authorities. Kurt looked at him to see that he didn't look nervous at all. He trusted Kurt to keep him safe. Kurt gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and then tugged him forward again. Soon Kurt led them into the building with the store room and headed towards the large crate in the corner.

Kurt leaned against it and it moved, he knelt to lift the manhole cover and looked up at Blaine who was staring at him with large round eyes. "Kurt?" he said.

"Blaine... I... I didn't transfer from another city." Kurt's throat felt dry but he knew Blaine needed to understand.

"You... you're a... You are a rebel aren't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes and braced himself for Blaine's reaction. "Yes." He opened them to find Blaine standing there with a relatively calm look on his face.

"Alright." he said and nodded towards the manhole. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine smiled and knelt down next to Kurt. "Kurt I said I trust you."

Kurt looked at Blaine's steady golden eyes and how his perfect lips were tilted up in a slight smile and Kurt wanted to kiss him, right then and there. Instead he flipped on the light pack on his belt and started down the ladder.

"Follow me and close the cover behind you."

Blaine nodded and followed him down.

Blaine felt his stomach knot up as he followed Kurt down the ladder. What he said was true, he did trust Kurt, but still he'd never done anything even remotely like this in his whole life and it made goosebumps rise on his flesh. When they reached the bottom Kurt grabbed his hand again, causing his nervous feeling to melt into warmth.

"I only have the one light pack. Just stay near me."

Blaine didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. They walked down a dark tunnel that must run underneath Principle City. Kurt didn't say anything until they reached an old rusted door. Kurt slid away a panel and pushed in some numbers.

"The Resistance has a presence _under_ the city?" Blaine asked

Before Kurt could answer a voice rang out. "Password."

Blaine jumped and Kurt squeezed his hand. "Pavoratii" Kurt said and the door slide open.

They walked through the door and a big guy stepped out of a room nearby.

"So you came after all and brought a plus one?" He said sneering at Blaine. "I don't think I can let him through."

"He's with me." Kurt said in a cool voice.

"Yeah, but he's not with _us_."

Kurt stepped closer to the man and stood at his full height, but he still looked small next to the man. Blaine swallowed nervously.

"He's with me." Kurt repeated.

Kurt and the man stared at each other for a long moment arms crossed and backs rigid, some kind of silent conversation going on between them. "Fine Hummel, but if the boss doesn't like it, this is on your shoulders."

Kurt nodded and then turned and took Blaine's hand again. "Come on."

"You won't get in trouble will you?" Blaine asked as they headed down the hallway to another door.

"No, Azimio just doesn't like me. But we're fine." Kurt turned and smiled at him before pushing the door open. "Don't worry."

Blaine was about to respond when his voice caught in his throat, they had entered a long hallway, red bricks walls illuminated by lights and painted with bright swirling colors and designs. They walked down the hall and the paintings became more vibrant and alive.

Blaine stopped and smoothed his fingers against the brick, tracing a bright orange line that curled into purple and blue. He glanced around to see that the paintings were a hodgepodge of depictions of people in colorful clothes, of trees and waterfalls and things he didn't recognize. There were also loops and swirls and just splashings of color, everything was intense and saturated and Blaine had to lean up against the wall for a moment as he took it all in.

Kurt stepped up to him concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

Blaine wet his lips, his eyes dancing around the walls before they landed on Kurt. "Who did all of this?"

"We did. The rebels. We like to... show our rebellion against the World Government in colorful loud ways I guess."

"It's amazing." Blaine said. He looked at Kurt as if he'd never really seen him before. This was the world that Kurt came from, how boring Blaine must be to him. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He realized that he could hear, no… more like feel, a rhythmic vibration coming from somewhere down the hall. "What's that?" he asked.

Kurt glanced down the hall where Blaine was looking. "The noise? That's just the music from the party. Every year a little while before Founder's Day we hold our own celebration. It is an anti-Founder's day kind of thing."

Blaine gulped down some of the nervousness he felt. He didn't really understand the concept of a party full of music. Music was just chimes and short melodies you heard before announcements or waiting in line. Music that caused the walls to vibrate? Blaine didn't understand that.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"What?" Blaine said looking back to Kurt who seemed worried.

"No please. I want to. Kurt, there is _music_."

Kurt smiled and bounced on his feet a little. "Okay, but come with me. I need to change my clothes first I can't show up like _this_."

They continued down the hall until it split three ways. The middle passage was obviously where the music came from, but Kurt led Blaine to the left. They arrived at a passage lined with doors and Kurt opened one and walked in. Blaine studied the room. It had a bed, a couch and a desk. Everything draped in colors and cloth, pictures on the walls and pillows heaped on the bed. It was chaotic and somehow went together perfectly.

"Whose room is this?" Blaine asked as Kurt went to a closet and opened it. "Mine." Kurt answered. "When I'm not living above ground."

Kurt was pulling some clothes out of the closet he then turned around to face Blaine his cheeks and the tips of his ears a little pink. "Um... could you... could you turn around? I'm going to change."

Blaine paused for a moment and then his eyebrows shot up as his realized what Kurt was asking and then he quickly turned around. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as Kurt changed.

"I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Kurt said behind Blaine's back. "But if at any point you get over-whelmed or just want to go back, tell me."

Blaine couldn't really find his voice, he nodded but realized Kurt probably didn't see it. The strange swooping feeling in his stomach that had started when he first met Kurt had turned into a storm. The thought of Kurt behind him changing clothes made he feel a little dizzy. Blaine didn't understand this reaction at all, but it was... pleasant and he hoped that somehow he made Kurt feel the same way, even if just a little bit.

"Okay. I'm done." Kurt said and Blaine turned back around. He could feel his eyes grow large and his mouth fall open and knew he must look dumbstruck but he couldn't help it. Kurt looked... Kurt looked like what a song would look like if you could see it. Blaine knew that thought was ridiculous, but he couldn't help but think it. Kurt wore tight, tight purple pants, a crisp white v-neck shirt that hugged his chest and showed off his broad shoulders and muscled arms and a dark purple vest with some kind of metal pin shaped like a bird. He was breathtaking.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his brow furrowing in concern.

"Yes." Blaine said hoarsely and then cleared his throat. "You look... you. Amazing Kurt. You look amazing."

Kurt grinned and looked a little smug before answering. "Thanks."

Blaine looked down at his tan slacks and untucked tan shirt. "I'm not going to fit in am I?" He asked.

"Oh. We could find you something." Kurt said turning to the closet. Blaine kept his eyes from staring at Kurt's ass, but barely. "Uh... no. I don't think I'm ready for that." Blaine said.

Kurt turned back around. "Don't worry Blaine. You always look wonderful anyway." Kurt said with a little blush. "Ready?" He said and then took Blaine's hand again, Blaine could really get use to this, and headed towards where the music was coming from.

The room was dark with colorful lights flashing and moving around. The music was loud and Blaine could feel it vibrating through his chest. People were everywhere. Standing around eating and drinking, dancing together in the middle of the huge open space. Everything was full of color and life. They hadn't gotten very far before a young woman came running up to Kurt throwing her arms around him, "You came!" she said hugging him.

She was shorter than Kurt and wearing a black and bright red outfit. Her hair was dark, streaked with red and purple. Blaine had never seen anyone like her before. She let go of Kurt and turned towards Blaine her eyes growing large.

"Oh my god. This is him isn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah. Um..." Kurt seemed flustered for a moment. "Blaine, this is my friend Tina. Tina this is-"

"Blaine!" She said and giggled before throwing her arms around Blaine's neck. "I am happy your here." She pulled back looking him over. "And look at you." She turned to Kurt and started giggling again. "Nicely done Kurt."

In the colorful lights of the room Blaine could just make out a blush to Kurt's cheeks. "_Tina._"

"Sorry, sorry. I may have had a _little_ too much to drink." She said holding her fingers up to show that it was just a little too much. "Does Adam know you're here? Does he know you've changed your mind?"

"Changed my mind?" Kurt asked.

"About Blaine."

"Tina. No. It isn't like that."

Blaine was having a hard time following the conversation. Between the strobe lights, the pumping music and the colorful people Blaine was feeling a little over-whelmed and he must have looked it.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, "You look a little pale."

"I... I am fine. It just... a lot." Blaine said.

Kurt scooted closer to him and said in a soft voice, "We can go if you want."

"No. No, I don't want to go this is all just, Kurt it is amazing."

Tina grinned and looked back and forth between them for a moment. "You should dance." She said. "Kuuuuuurt. Why haven't you asked Blaine to dance?"

"Tina, don't you think you should go find Mike? He must be out there dancing himself." Kurt said and Tina smiled at him and winked.

"Sure. Got it." She said and then gave them each another hug and twirled off into the crowd.

"Sorry she's not usually so... much." Kurt said. "We don't get to party like this that often. It's a big deal."

Blaine just nodded and smiled, he looked out at the dancing crowd and felt a little giddy watching people dance close to each other, hands on each other, faces close. Blaine hadn't ever seen people do anything like this, he had sometimes danced around his apartment making up songs, but this? This was so much more than anything he could have imagined. He wanted to dance with Kurt. He may never have a chance like this again.

Blaine turned to Kurt who was watching him with a concerned expression, like he was afraid Blaine was about to break. "Kurt." Blaine said and smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

Kurt looked surprised for a moment before his whole face lit up. "Yes." he said, but the word seemed to get caught in his throat "I would love to dance with you Blaine." He said with more confidence.

"I don't really know how to though." Blaine said watching the dancers again.

Kurt grabbed both of his hands and led him out to the dance floor. "Don't worry, there's not a lot to it, just listen to the beat and move." Kurt seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing Blaine's hands on his hips and then reaching his arms to loop around Blaine's neck. "Is this okay?" He asked his face only inches away from Blaine's.

Blaine swallowed and nodded, his stomach flipping happily at being this close to Kurt. Kurt started swaying with the music smiling and never looking away from Blaine's eyes. Blaine tried to mimic Kurt's movements, he could feel the beat of the music thrumming through him.

He felt stilted at first but after a little while it was like the music was in his veins and he started moving with Kurt easily. He felt light headed and happy, he closed his eyes to keep the bright lights of the room from spinning. When he opened his eyes again he found that he had leaned his forehead against Kurt's, he could feel Kurt's soft breath on his cheek. Blaine's hands had also moved to wrap around Kurt, spreading across his back and drawing him in close until there was no space between them.

"Is this okay?" Blaine breathed. "Am I doing it right?"

Kurt leaned his face in closer so that when he answered his lips brushed against Blaine's cheek. "Perfect. You are doing this perfectly." He said.

Blaine felt a pleasant chill go down his body, his heart was beating so fast it felt it would burst. He had never felt so at ease with the world, like everything had clicked into place and in that moment he was exactly where he was meant to be.

He wanted to tell Kurt how he felt, but he didn't have the words. Instead he continued dancing close to Kurt until it felt like there was only the two off them and the music.

"_Blaine_." Kurt sighed, his lips tickling Blaine's skin. Then Kurt moved an inch and his lips were on Blaine's. Softly at first just a whisper of a touch and then a little firmer. Kurt pulled back slightly and then pressed his lips against Blaine again. Blaine stood still and breathed Kurt in. Kurt started moving his lips lightly against Blaine's mouth, parting them to fit perfectly with Blaine's lips. Before Blaine even understood what he was doing he parted his lips as well, sliding them against Kurt.

Kurt moved his hands down to Blaine's shoulders and pressed him in close and then they were dancing and walking backwards until Blaine's back hit against a wall. Kurt braced his hands on the wall on either side of Blaine and pressed his body against him. Blaine let out a moan that Kurt caught in his mouth. He felt Kurt's tongue gently move across his lips and he parted them more, Kurt's tongue slowly found its way into Blaine's mouth. The wet slide of their lips and tongues together made Blaine feel like he was floating, his own grip on Kurt's back increased as they gasped and breathed the same air. Mouths moving together, noses bumping, tongues searching.

Blaine was so warm he could feel sweet dripping down the back of his neck and his heart rate and breathing sped up. It was like he couldn't get enough of the touch, feel and taste of Kurt. Kurt let out a deep groan and Blaine felt a hot stirring in his belly that he didn't understand and couldn't place.

Eventually Kurt pulled back for air, he stared at Blaine, his pupils blown dark and wide. His face was flushed and his lips red and wet. Blaine surged forward at the sight of him and pressed their lips together again. After a long while Kurt pulled back once more.

"_Blaine_." His voice was deeper than Blaine had ever heard, rough and perfect. "Blaine. We have to, we can't. Not here, not like this."

Blaine could barely register Kurt's words with the thrumming of his own heart in his ears. "Kurt." Blaine said. "_What was that?_"

Kurt's eyes grew round and then he covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a half laugh half gasp. Finally he smiled and said, "Kissing Blaine. That was kissing."

"I like kissing. Very much." Blaine responded by leaning forward to kiss Kurt again. Before he had a chance they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat nearby, very loudly to be heard over the music.

Blaine looked up to see a tall, broad tan skinned man standing there. He had dark hair that went down as a tips in the middle of his head. The sides of his head were shaved and the tip of his hair was dyed green and blue. He looked very intimidating.

Kurt turned to the man but slid one hand down to lightly hold onto Blaine's waist. "Puck. Why would you think _right now_ is a good time?" Kurt said his voice even and measured.

"Sorry dude. You know I am the last one to get in the way of..." He nodded at Blaine. "But Adam knows you're here, though he doesn't know you brought him. He wants to see you. Now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, but I need to go take care of this. I'll send Tina over to keep you company until I get back, okay?"

Blaine didn't want Kurt to move even an inch more away from him, but he nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be right back. Just wait for me." Kurt said and then walked off with the man called Puck.

Blaine did what he was told to do at first. He leaned against the wall, his heart rate slowly returning to normal and waited for Tina. After a while he got distracted watching the people at the party. Every once in a while one of them would give him a strange look, but no one bothered him.

Blaine had been standing by himself for a little while before he decided Tina must not be coming. He started to feel nervous and the music was getting to be a little too loud for him. He decided to go back to the hall and get away from the heat and the lights and the noise.

He waited in the hall for Kurt, but he'd been gone for a while. Blaine heard voices coming down from the third hallway, the one he hadn't been down yet and he took a few steps in that direction. He heard the voices again, one of them was definitely Kurt's. Blaine didn't want to interrupt, but he was beginning to feel anxious, like he was trapped in a new and unknown world all by himself. He moved down the hall until he could make out what the people were saying. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but then he heard his name.

"Blaine could be the key to this entire mission." An unknown voice said. "You're really thinking of not asking him to work with us?"

"I just don't know if it is a good idea to ask him" Kurt's voice said. "I mean, it is so much to put on him."

"Do you think he couldn't handle it?" That was Puck, Blaine was pretty sure. What were they talking about. Did they... did they want Blaine's help for something?

"Kurt." The first voice spoke again. "We only sent you to Principle City to get this done before Founder's Day to begin with. If we don't use Blaine, what was the point of any of this?"

Blaine's heart froze up. Kurt was on some kind of mission for the Resistance in Principle City. Of course he was, that made a scary kind of sense to Blaine. And what? They needed Blaine? He was the key to all of this? Blaine felt cold, the warmth from earlier suddenly gone and a shiver ran threw him.

"I know. I know!" Kurt said. "I just... I don't think I can ask him."

"You're the _only_ one who can." Said the voice. "You've established a relationship. He trusts you."

_No. No no no no._ Blaine thought to himself._ Please no._ Had Kurt come to Principle City just to meet Blaine? Was it even Blaine that he needed or could it have been any one working at World Government Central? Was Kurt just using him for whatever mission he was on?

Blaine felt sick, his stomach dropped and his hands started shaking, he couldn't even listen to what was being said any more. He took a step forward and entered the room. The first thing he saw was _himself_. Large screens hung on the walls, his picture plastered to each of them. Then he caught sight of a man he didn't recognize, Puck and Kurt. They all stopped talking when they saw him.

"You need me for your mission?" Blaine said, voice small. "You just need me for your plan? You _used_ me?"

Kurt stood frozen for a moment eyes wide and mouth open before he took a few quick steps towards Blaine. "No! No, it's not like that." He said.

Blaine felt tears filling his eyes and he couldn't even look at Kurt. He glanced at a tall blonde man who somehow looked to be a leader in the group. "Do you need me?" Blaine asked. "Were you planning on using me for this... this mission?" Blaine's voice shook.

The man didn't answer him instead he turned to Kurt. "You brought him here? You brought him _here_?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment before something in him snapped. Kurt had betrayed him. Kurt was just doing a job, winning Blaine over so the Rebels could use him. Kurt had never felt the way Blaine had felt. Blaine wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. He felt so _stupid_.

"Blaine please. I can explain." Kurt said.

Blaine snapped open his eyes and glared at Kurt who took a step back in surprise. "No Kurt. I understand. I understand perfectly." With that Blaine spun around and started almost running down the hall. He had to get home, he had to get home. Away from this. Away from Kurt. Away from his heart breaking and falling to pieces on the ground.

Blaine followed the hall until he got to a door, he wrenched it open and found himself in the entry way, the big man from earlier stepped out of a nearby control room, crossed his arms and stared at Blaine.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me out." Blaine said. "I... I have to go."

"Good." The man said. "You should have never been here in the first place." He went back to the room and pressed a button, the door slid open just as Kurt came bursting into the entry way.

"Wait!" Kurt pleaded. "Blaine wait. _Please._"

Blaine ignored him and marched out into the tunnel on the other side of the door.

"Let me pass right now! Or I swear to god!" He heard Kurt shouting behind him as the door slid close again.

It was pitch dark in the passageway, so Blaine put a hand against the wall and began walking forward. He tripped and fell a few times before he got to the end and felt the ladder in front of him. Every moment he expected Kurt to catch up with him, but he didn't.

Blaine climbed the ladder and felt for the manhole cover at the top but he couldn't seem to move it. He heard a noise from below him and glanced down to see a bright light.

"Come on down." Someone said. "I'll go up first and get that open for you."

Blaine didn't want to do what he was being told, but he couldn't just stay stuck there on the ladder either. He climbed down to find Puck standing there, light pack shining brightly from his belt. "I've been told to make sure you get home safely."

"Not Kurt?" Blaine asked, and hated himself for sounding disappointed.

"No Kurt has... some things to deal with." Puck said. "I can help you home, but you can't tell anyone about us. Kurt trusts you, can we?"

Blaine's stomach knotted up. He felt so used and empty and devastated, but yes, they could trust him. He would never do anything to risk this place.

"You can trust me." Blaine answered.

"Good. Then let's get you out of here before Adam changes his mind."

Puck started up the ladder and Blaine followed him feeling like he was leaving his heart behind.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: The ending of this chapter is a little abrupt, but it was either that or have it be ridiculously long. Sorry.  
These chapters are coming along a little slower than I'd like but I feel like I am trying to run through water with this story, I love it, but it is slow going. Let me know what you think! :)**

Everything was the same as it had been before Kurt. Blaine woke up in the morning, staring at the white ceiling above him. He got up and made his bed, then got ready for the day. Routine…that was what mattered now. Blaine had to get Kurt out of his head. Just stick to the routine.

In the hallway Mercedes greets him with a smile. "Blaine! How have you been?"

"You see me every day Mercedes. I'm the same as always." He answered.

"I don't think so. You have been so happy lately. A spring in your step." She moved closer to Blaine and lowered her voice. "And I know you must have... someone Blaine, someone who has made you feel this way."

Her bright smile dug at Blaine's heart. "No." He said. "There's no one."

Mercedes smiled turned to a frown, and she put her hands on her hips, giving Blaine a long stare. "Really?" she said.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. "Really."

"Uh huh." She said sounding unconvinced. "I have to go or we'll both get behind on our routines, but why don't you stop by this evening? We could talk."

Blaine nodded and didn't look up at Mercedes.

"Blaine." she said softly and touched his arm. "Sometimes it helps to talk. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. That would be really nice actually."

Mercedes smiled at him again, before they both went on with their routines.

At work Blaine had a hard time focusing. He was working on a big project to ensure security for Founder's Day, but he didn't really care about it. He just kept thinking of the bright colors and brighter people of the Resistance. He kept thinking of Kurt's body close to his and Kurt's lips softly against his own...

"Blaine." A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Blaine."

Blaine looked up to see Trent. "Lunch." He said simply and fell in time with everyone else making their way to the cafeteria. Blaine got up and followed suit.

Kurt caught him on his way to eat with Trent.

"Blaine." he said under his breath glancing around nervously. "Please talk to me. I... not here, but please."

"No Kurt." Blaine said and continued walking.

Kurt followed him. "Tonight. Give me a chance to-"

"No." Blaine interrupted. "I won't tell anyone." he said barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't put you and your friends at risk like that, and I know you need my help, but my answer is no Kurt." Blaine said as he glanced away from Kurt's face, not wanting to see his reaction and sat down across from Trent.

Blaine couldn't help lifting his eyes to watch Kurt walk across the room and sit and his table alone. His shoulders were slumped and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Blaine hated to see him that way, but it didn't matter. He couldn't get involved. Blaine looked away again and tried to strike up a conversation with Trent, that was sure to be boring.

At the shuttle stop that evening Kurt tried to talk to him again, but Blaine just stood near Trent, knowing Kurt wouldn't say too much in front of him. Kurt gave him a long look as he got on his shuttle. He eyes were a little red rimmed and Blaine's stomach twisted unpleasantly at the sight.

Once Blaine got back to his building, he felt miserable. Part of him just wanted to curl up under his covers and shut out the day, but he knew that spending some time with Mercedes would be good. He smiled a little walking up the stairs, thinking of Mercedes excitement, he hoped she would be able to understand how he was feeling.

Once he got to his floor he froze in fear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his hands started to shake. The green uniformed clad Authorities were roaming his hall. There were at least 6 or 7 of them talking to Blaine's frightened neighbors, looking official and intimidating. Blaine thought for a moment that he should turn around and make a run for it, when one of them spotted him.

"Citizen." He called and walked towards Blaine. "Name and job classification number."

"I... My name is Blaine Anderson. JCN is 309971." Blaine said and tried to keep his voice calm, though he thought a certain amount of nerves while being questioned by an Authority would be expected.

"Wrist." The man said and Blaine obediently help up his left wrist for the man to scan. "Blaine Anderson." The man confirmed looking down at his digital pad. "You live in apartment 11?"

"Yes." Blaine answered simply, eyes glancing to the other Authorities milling about.

"Do you know your neighbor Mercedes Jones?"

Blaine's eyes snapped back to the man, "Wait... what?"

"Mercedes Jones, she lives in the unit across from you?"

Blaine stepped pass the man to see that Mercedes door was open he rushed forward and looked inside. Authorities were searching the place and...and taking down Mercedes pictures and curtains... they seemed to be _packing up her stuff_.

"Where is she?" Blaine asked, turning back to the man who had stopped him. "What are you doing with her things?"

"Mercedes Jones no longer lives here." The man said.

Blaine's heart picked up speed and his mouth felt dry. "Why? Where is she... has she been transferred?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No." The man said. "Did you know her? Do you know anything about how she spent her time?"

Blaine felt a little dizzy and had to lean up against a wall. "No... I mean yes, I know her." Blaine couldn't help but notice the Authority's use of past tense when talking about Mercedes. "But no, I don't know anything about... about how she spent her time." Blaine watched as two men carried Mercedes' couch from her apartment and down the stairs. He gulped and tried no to cry.

The Authority questioning him, gave him a long look and then glanced back down at the digital pad in his hands. "You work at World Government Central. It says here that you are a top performer when it comes to The Routine."

Blaine just nodded barely listening as watched Authorities carelessly throw Mercedes things into crates, not caring about the damage they may be doing.

"You may return to your apartment now." The man said.

"What?" Blaine answered, looking back at him.

"We need you to return to your assigned living area and continue with your routine."

"But Mercedes..."

"This matter does not concern you." The man said, gesturing to Blaine's door. "Go home Mr. Anderson. Don't let this get you behind."

Blaine looked around at the Authorities and nodded. He turned and went to his apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him, before he slumped down the wall to his knees. He was shaking almost uncontrollably now. He leaned his head down on his knees, trying not to panic. Mercedes was gone. Taken by the Authorities or maybe, hopefully, left on her own.

For a moment Blaine had been so sure that they were there for him, but thinking of Mercedes in trouble wasn't any better. He lifted himself up off of the floor and went to the kitchen to make dinner. It was more important now than ever to keep up with the routine.

The next day, Blaine stood next to Trent at the Shuttle stop, and got up the nerve to talk to him about what had happened last night.

"Trent... have you ever had... do you know of anyone who just, just moved out?"

"Moved out?" Trent asked in confusion.

"You know. Like a neighbor or a co-worker or someone that was there one day and then gone the next?"

Trent's eyes widened and he looked around at the people near them. He moved closer to Blaine and spoke to him under his breath. "You mean like someone disappearing?"

"I don't know if she disappeared.."

"Who?"

"My neighbor. Last night after work, I got to my building and Authorities were all over the place. She was gone and they were moving things out of her apartment."

Trent looked a little pale as he whispered "She wasn't a friend of yours was she?"

"Yes. She's a friend."

"Keep that to yourself. People don't "move", you know that. And if she had been transferred, movers would be taking her stuff, not the Authorities You should just... drop it. Stay away from that."

"But she's my friend."

"Was." Trent said looking sympathetic as their shuttle pulled up. "_Was_ your friend"

Blaine felt a little sick and couldn't speak for a moment. Trent got on the shuttle and Blaine followed. Once it was moving, Blaine turned to Trent. "She... she'd not dead. You are not saying that..."

"No." Trent said quickly. "I'm not saying that. Blaine sometimes people disappear. I don't know what happens to them. Sometimes is because they've been breaking the rules, or because they can't keep the routine. Why do you think I try so hard Blaine? It has always been easy for you. You don't go to sleep at night afraid that they might come for you. I don't know... I don't know what happens to these people, but I do know you won't see her again."

Blaine's eyes stung with tears and his stomach plummeted. "Trent. I'm so sorry I didn't..."

"Just leave it okay? Can we not talk about it? Please?"

"Of course." Blaine said, trying to breathe normally, but fear and disbelief were warring inside him. He had heard of disappearances, of course he had, every little kid was afraid of it. He had thought it was something made up, like monsters under your bed. Something scary to keep you in line. He never realized it could actually happen.

And Mercedes... why? She never had trouble with the routine she... she just broke rules, Blaine realized. The colorful decorations in her apartment, her seeing her friend Sam, when she knew she shouldn't. Cold fear crept up Blaine's back and he felt nauseous and clammy. This was real. This was actually happening to people.

Blaine did his best to keep up with his work all day, a new fear in his mind. It was hard though, he kept looking for Kurt throughout the day, not to talk to him, no... but to see that he was still there and okay. Blaine also couldn't help but think of Mercedes, her with her smile and naturally happy demeanor. God, would he really never see her again?

Kurt didn't try to talk to him all day. At lunch or at the shuttle stop that evening, but Blaine would catch him glancing at him from time to time, a sad look in his eyes. Blaine wanted to talk to him, but then he'd remember seeing his own face staring back at him from the screens in the Resistance hideout... and he couldn't.

When Blaine finally got back home that evening, he felt spent and heavy. He walked up the stairs and then stopped outside of Mercedes apartment. His throat felt constricted and he tried not to cry. He was about to turn back to his apartment, when her front door opened. Blaine's heart leapt hoping Mercedes would be there, but instead a tall broad shoulder young man with blonde hair came out. They stared at each other for a moment, before Blaine found his voice.

"Do you live here?"

The man scrunched up his eyes, and looked Blaine slowly up and down. "Do you?"

"Yes. Well, no not that apartment. I'm here." Blaine said gesturing behind his shoulder. "Apartment 11."

The man's shoulders dropped a little and he seemed to relax. "You're Blaine."

"Yes." Blaine answered. "How did you know."

"Mercedes talked about you. She said you were friends."

Blaine looked at the man, and then glanced back at the apartment he'd just come from. "You didn't just move in did you?"

The man shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Are you Sam?"

The man looked surprised at that and then smiled, proceeding to stick out his hand. "Yes. Sam Evens. Nice to meet you. Oh, you shake it. The hand." He said.

"I know." Blaine took Sam's hand a shook it. "I've met someone else who does that."

Now that Blaine was really looking at him, he could see how exhausted he looked. Dark circles under his eyes that seemed red and bloodshot, like he been crying. "Do you want to come to my apartment for a little bit?" Blaine asked hoping Sam would be able to tell him something about Mercedes.

Sam chewed on his lip for a moment, before answering. "Sure. Since you're a friend of Mercedes."

Blaine entered his apartment with Sam right behind him. He gestured Sam to a chair and they both sat down. "Where is she?" Blaine asked wasting no time.

Sam took a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his face. "I don't know. I came to see... I hoped her stuff would be there. If there was still clothes in her closet and food in her refrigerator, that meant she'd be coming back. Maybe they would have brought her to be re-assimilated, but she'd be coming back."

Blaine shivered at the thought of re-assimilation. "You hoped she'd been re-assimilated? No one wants that."

Sam folded his arms across his body and stared down at his knees. "It be better than this. Better than... She's gone Blaine."

"You don't mean... What does that mean?" Blaine said in a small voice, feeling like he might be sick.

Sam didn't look up, but he shook his head. "Just... gone. When people disappear, they are rarely found again." Sam's voice was scratchy like he was on the verge of tears.

Blaine and Sam were quiet for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts, before Blaine spoke again. "Why? Why is she gone? Did she not keep up with the routine?"

Sam didn't answer for such a long time, that Blaine thought he wasn't going to, then he let out a long breath and looked back up at Blaine. "Mercedes…she trusted you Blaine. She talked about bringing you along some time. I... Can I trust you?"

Blaine's eyes were wide, but he nodded.

"We snuck out. A lot. After hours. At night in the dark. We weren't meant to see each other, but we did anyway. Blaine there is... there is a whole other world during the night, for people who are tired of the life they've been given, for people who are looking for more. Artists, musicians and just regular people, who want to make their own choices and be their own people. I think the Authorities must have found out... about Mercedes."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He hardly understood what Sam was talking about. "I. I... I've been out at night." Blaine said.

Sam lifted an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yes and I've never seen anything. Never seen anyone else out."

"Well, you wouldn't. We don't just go dancing down the streets. We meet in secret, the location changes. We call it the circus. The floating circus."

"Oh." Blaine had a million questions, but that was all he could think of to say, until a thought hit him. "Are you part of the Resistance?"

"No. Nothing like that. I mean I think sometimes Rebels show up, though we wouldn't know who they were. We don't work against the World Government. We just try to live a life of our own."

"The World Government would consider that working against them." Blaine said.

Sam laughed but it sounded close to crying. "Apparently."

"What can we do? You must know someone who can find out about Mercedes? Who could help?"

Sam closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were wet with tears. "I don't actually. That doesn't mean I'm giving up, but yeah... I don't know what I'm going to do next. Wish I did know some Rebels... I'm not giving up on her."

"No, you shouldn't. You don't give up on people that you... that you..." Blaine couldn't finish the thought.

"That you love?" Sam supplied.

"Love?" Blaine said as the word hit him like a ton of bricks. "Yes... people that you love."

"That's why I'm not giving up. But Blaine? You should put it out of your mind. This isn't your battle."

"Right." Blaine said slowly and nodded.

"I should go." Sam said standing. Blaine followed him to the door.

"She cared about you a lot." Blaine said suddenly. "She _cares_ about you a lot. She told me about you once and she said... you were worth the risk."

Sam smiled for the first time since Blaine had met him. "So is she."

Once Sam left, Blaine felt a strange energy buzzing through him. He walked back and forth in his living room, trying to calm down and think straight, until finally he had made up his mind. He left his apartment, walking a few blocks down, until he got to a neighborhood where hopefully no one would recognize him. He waited and waited at a Shuttle stop, before what was probably the last Yellow Shuttle of the night, came. He got on board, and rode it all the way to Kurt's neighborhood.

Once he got there, he went straight to Kurt's building, up the stairs, and four doors down on the right. He knocked softly and soon heard someone moving in the apartment. Kurt opened the door, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Kurt, I have to talk to you." Blaine said.

Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said his voice high and tight. "You can't keep doing this! What if you are caught? What if someone finds you out after hours?"

"I had too, it isn't like we can talk at World Government Headquarters, and if I was caught, I wouldn't give you up Kurt. I wouldn't tell them about you. You can trust me."

"That's not what I mean!" Kurt snapped, before he sighed and continued. "I don't want anything to happen to _you_ Blaine. I can't... I can't have anything happen to you. I _need_ you to be okay."

"For the mission right?" Blaine said. "You still need me for that."

Kurt's face crumpled and he reached for Blaine's hands, holding them tight. "No. I don't mean that the Resistance can't lose you. I mean _I_ can't. Blaine I don't know... I don't know what I'd do if..."

Blaine's stomach felt tight. He was exhausted with worry, fear, and determination. He didn't have the energy to hope Kurt meant what he so desperately wanted him to mean. "I want to do it." Blaine interrupted. "I want to help the Resistance. I want in Kurt. I'm going to do it."

Kurt stood there gaping, mouth open, and eyes wide. "No." he finally said.

Blaine gritted his teeth and stared Kurt down. "Yes Kurt. You can't stop me. I'm going to do it. Now are you going to help me get back to your secret headquarters, or should I just leave now and go on my own?" And with that Blaine made his way to the door.


End file.
